


You can ask me anything

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blushing, Confusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Oliver Queen, Jealousy, Love, Press and Tabloids, Secrets, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver wants to know what is going on with his wife. Once he finds out, he doesn't know how to react.





	You can ask me anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after two weeks of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was sitting on the bed under the covers. Her blonde hair was down and she was chewing her lower lip while she looked at her tablet. She looked a bit concerned. Oliver entered the room but she didn’t seem to notice him. Oliver was amused but also a little hurt that his wife was in her own personal bubble. It had only been couple of weeks when he got out of the prison and they had wanted to spend every minute of it with as a family. 

However, Felicity seemed a little far away from time to time. There wasn’t a big change in her but she was more often in her own bubble where no one else could enter. She wasn’t avoiding him or William and she always became herself when she realized she had company. Yet, it seemed like something was wrong. He wanted to ask her if she was worried about something. He needed to know what was bothering his wife.

He climbed to the bed and when the bed shifted, she looked up and was a little startled. Then she blushed which was weird in Oliver’s opinion. He almost wanted to ignore her reaction but he had a weird feeling. What was she doing? She quickly switched off her tablet and tried to put it away but he grabbed it from her. 

Felicity protested: “Oliver, please. Give it back.” 

She tried to take it back but Oliver’s reflexes made her efforts useless. Oliver frowned and now he was alerted. He switched the tablet back on while she blushed even more. There was an online version of a tabloid open. Oliver turned his gaze back at his wife who was now looking at her own hands. She was even redder if possible. 

Oliver returned to look at the tablet. He scrolled down and saw that the article was about Felicity. There were many beautiful pictures when she was taking William to school, when she was ordering coffee in her favorite coffee shop and how she beautifully smiled at some random man. Oliver felt a bang in his chest and he inhaled sharply. She looked stunning on every picture and Oliver scrolled to the bottom of the page where was only a comment section.

At first, he was going to ignore the comments and return the tablet back to Felicity and casually ask about the man who was on one of the pictures. He was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t jealous. However, his eye caught a comment. 

The comment was disgusting: “I would love to bang that. Look at that ass. I bet she’s a real wild cat in the bed. Can’t believe she’s available although she is used to superheroes.”

The next comment wasn’t any better. It said: “I know, right. The guy on the bottom picture definitely got lucky. I’m sure they were screwing in the toilet. I guess she gives great blowjobs, just look at those lips.”

Oliver’s heart rate sped up and he couldn’t hear anything but those comments inside his head. They were talking about his wife. He read every comment while Felicity was shifting uncomfortably beside him. He read the comments once more and looked at every picture again. 

It wasn’t like he was new to gossip magazines. He knew that pre-island Ollie had sold a lot of tabloids and he wasn’t exactly proud of that time because it was all about the appearance and random hook-ups. Booze, pills and sex were his favorite things back then. However, this piece about Felicity was nothing like that. Reporters had invaded to her personal life and space without her knowledge. He was purely angry, even furious.

He was now looking how her dresses hugged her curves and what her ass looked like on the pictures. He tried to be a man who saw a beautiful woman. He tried to see a woman who wasn’t his wife. It didn’t work. Suddenly, his jealousy was drowning him. 

He had known that there had been some reporters. He had known that they had been followed. She had told about them in her letters. Some reporters had even surrounded William at school after Oliver’s release. However, he hadn’t actually realized what had been going on. He hadn’t wanted to realize what was going on although even his inmates had told him about this. He had been so naive and he should have known better.

He had to get up because he couldn’t be in the bed. There was too hot. He was holding the tablet too tightly and its screen broke down with a snap. Then Felicity looked up and was about to complain how he treated her baby. Yet, something in his expression stopped her. Oliver looked at his wife with a confusion. She looked so innocent and those comments definitely weren’t innocent. 

He stood beside the bed with the broken tablet in his hand. He was having a bewildered look on his face and his chest was heaving. Felicity didn’t know how to approach him or the matter in hand. He had to take the first step this time. She saw how he was trying to calm his nerves and she let him do that. 

Eventually, Oliver handed the broken tablet back to Felicity. After that, he sat down and dropped his head to his hands while he turned his back to his wife. Felicity put down the tablet on the night stand and moved across the bed. She cautiously touched his shoulder. When he didn’t flinch, she pressed her chest against his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

She kissed his shoulder and neck and mumbled: “I’m so sorry that you had to see it. I have news alerts for all of us. I have been trying to delete or edit every piece when they pop up although I guess you know how to handle those articles and gossip reporters. Didn’t you once hit a reporter? Anyways, I have an alarm for that. I was about to delete this one when you came to the bed. I didn’t want you, William or anyone else to see it. I just wasn’t fast enough this time.”

Oliver didn’t raise his head from his hands while he listened to her babbles. He just asked: “There have been more articles like that?”

Felicity simply nodded and Oliver growled: “How stupid have I been? Of course, there have been more and there will be more. I know how it works. That’s why, William had to protect you on the school yard when I was gone.”

She was still peppering his back with her small kisses. She didn’t want him to worry about those articles or anything else. She knew how handle the reporters and Oliver was the only one who she wanted or needed. They had come so far. She couldn’t let him think that there was even possibility for what those magazines were describing. 

“You know that you are the only one. You know that, right? You are also the only who there ever will be in my future. However, you can ask me if there is anything you want to know about the time you were away”, Felicity reassured him. 

Oliver turned to look at her and he stroked her cheek bones. 

“I trust you”, he simply stated. 

They looked at each other’s eyes and smiled at each other. Felicity kissed his lips and he responded. It wasn’t a passionate kiss. This kiss was about the love they shared and cherished. It was about the trust and partnership. Eventually, she broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his forehead. 

“Remember that you can ask me anything”, she said once more. 

Oliver bit his lip and wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer. Finally, he just ached to know.

“How many offers did you get? And did anyone tried force themselves to you? Those comments were disgusting so I wouldn’t be surprised if someone overstepped”, Oliver asked cautiously. 

He was sure that he could murder everyone who had touched her without her permission. Felicity just shook his head. 

“No, Oliver. Nobody forced themselves on me and I’m pretty good at self-defense, remember? And the offers? I don’t know. There were a few, I guess. My usual response was an empty bank account. I usually just emptied their accounts to teach them a lesson”, Felicity answered and shrugged. 

It made Oliver feel better. He remembered that Diggle had told him about the empty bank accounts. However, he still had a question that he felt ashamed of. He knew that she wasn’t going to like this question but he had to know who the guy was on the picture. 

He cleared his throat and tried to ask casually: “And the guy on the picture?” 

Felicity frowned for a moment. She looked confused like she didn’t know what he was talking about. Immediately, there was a short circuit in his brain. Who was he? She had smiled one her special smiles. He couldn’t be just nobody.

Then she let out a laugh. She rolled on her back and giggled. Oliver stared at her because this wasn’t the response he was expecting. Felicity tried to control her laugh but when she saw his face she just laughed more. She wiped away a tear that had escaped while she had been laughing.

“Oliver, honey. He is Curtis’ new boyfriend Nick. How couldn’t you recognize him? I guess they took that shot when I was telling him about my list”, Felicity told him while she was trying to contain her composure. 

Then Oliver remembered Nick and felt relieved. However, he had one more question. He pressed his body against hers and trapped her between him and the mattress and kissed her forehead.

Oliver was intrigued and he asked playfully: “What is this list of yours?” 

Felicity didn’t seem to hear his question. She just gazed at his eyes. She looked perfectly happy at the moment. 

Oliver nipped her earlobe with his teeth and asked again: “Felicity, what list?”

Felicity whimpered a little when he moved his mouth downwards to her collarbone. 

Eventually, she answered breathlessly: “I have this list. It contains all my favorite moments with you.” 

Oliver stopped and looked at his blushing wife for a moment. Then his lips crashed against hers. 

He mumbled against her mouth: “I want to know everything about this list. How is it possible that I haven’t heard about it before?”

Felicity giggled and answered: “I’m going to tell you all about it later. However, it seems that there is going to be an addition to the list tonight and I’m always up to add things to that list.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver is a free man. The reunion as a family is everything they have wanted but it's also a bit complicated.


End file.
